


Trauma In Pastels

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crossdressing, Holding Hands, OCs/Gou, Strangulation, background Chase/Gou, its tough being a guy in love, unrequited Gou/Shinnosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: During a little get-together for Chase, a game of truth or dare goes awry and ends with Gou running out and landing himself into some trouble.
Relationships: Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Trauma In Pastels

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Why Is Gou Traumatized By Pastels?

“Will it be truth or dare?” Gou’s question was light, with a touch of mischief. The atmosphere in the room had gone from cheerful to tense; all eyes were on Kiriko as she and Gou stared each other down.

“That’s… that is...” Kiriko sat forward on her knees, hands on the kotatsu tabletop as she scowled, watching Gou for any signs of his intentions. Gou remained calm, a little smile on his lips as he kept all to himself. Then, finally, she gave in. 

“Truth!” She huffed. Her declaration was one of confidence; however, seeing the little grin that slowly began to grow across Gou’s face had her throwing her hand up to stop him before he could speak.

“No, dare. Dare!” She slammed her hands onto the table, long hair falling over both shoulders in a swish of dark walnut.

“ _Nee-san_ you can’t just switch~” Gou was grinning even more now, and judging by the look in Kiriko’s eyes, she was beginning to realize she had made a mistake. 

“But since I’m such a wonderful little brother, I’ll let you switch to _Dare._ As requested!” He couldn’t hold back his success any further and laughed. 

“Gou, I _swear_ if you try anything--”   
“Yes, yes yes. Now, I dare you to…” Gou trailed off, intentionally building up suspense as he continued to meet his sister's eyes; they were at war until either the night was over, or until they teamed up against Shinnosuke or Chase, who had been taking each truth and dare entirely to heart. Suddenly, Gou tilted his head towards Shinnosuke and smirked, looking back to Kiriko as he pointed towards him, a smug expression on his face. 

“Hold _Shin-nii-san’s_ hand for a minute.” Almost immediately, both Kiriko and Shinnosuke turned beet red as their heads snapped towards one another and back towards Gou. 

“W-what kind of dare is that, Gou?! Pick something more appropriate, you can’t just--”

“Ehhh? Holding hands is inappropriate? But we held hands all the time when I was little, _nee-san_.” Gou grinned, watching as Shinnosuke took a quick swig of the drink in front of him. 

They had all been crammed inside Kiriko’s apartment, drinks and snacks spread out everywhere to celebrate what Shin and Kiriko had dubbed Chase’s birthday. Chase didn’t really understand it, but it was the feeling and intent that mattered, Gou supposed. 

Not that he cared. 

It wasn’t as though he were there to celebrate for Chase. No, Gou was only there to spend more time with his sister and Shinnosuke, both of whom were now blushing furiously as they fidgeted in their seats. 

Ahhhh, this was hilarious. 

It was so easy to rile the both of them up. 

“Wellll? Don’t tell me a little _hand-holding_ is too much for you strong officers.” Gou leaned forward a little, shit-eating grin intentionally widening as Kiriko finally squeaked and reached out, yanking up Shinnosuke’s hand and slamming it onto the table. 

“Fine! But you’re going to pay for this, _Gou-chan_ '' Hand still clasping Shinnosuke’s tightly, Kiriko reached up and picked up the previously opened can of Kirin Beer and took a swig of it, her cheeks still puffing out as she began to chug the liquid down.

“Hey, hey, should you be drinking that so fast?” Shinnosuke’s fingers curled around her hand as he watched her, an amused expression on his face. It made Gou smile.

Shinnosuke, even if he had the emotional intelligence range of a pea, was still gentle and kind. He was strong, tall, and handsome, and was just smart enough to not be a burden on his sister; the perfect man, really. 

The perfect man…

Gou felt his smile slip a little as he reached out for his soda to take a drink. He had tried to sneak some alcohol for himself, but Shinnosuke and Kiriko were enforcing the law even at home like this! 

“It’s fine; unlike _some_ people, I can handle my liquor.” Kiriko had made such a bold declaration despite the fact that Gou knew for a fact that they _both_ had shit tolerance. 

“Gou!” After setting her drink down, Kiriko pointed accusingly towards him, her cheeks tinged with pink from the alcohol. Gou grinned, his eyebrows raising a little.

“ _Nee-san_?” He laced his fingers together and propped his chin atop his hands, watching her. 

“Dare? Or truth?” Ah, that’s right; it was his turn. 

Luckily, Kiriko wasn’t as good at thinking this stuff up as he was. 

“Dare.” Gou didn’t hesitate, and in selecting _Dare_ , Kiriko laughed and jumped up, nearly dragging Shinnosuke up with her as she pointed down to Gou. 

“ _Hey--_ ”

“Gou! You’ve selected dare, so now you’re mine.” She grinned devilishly. Gou leaned back a little, suddenly feeling as though he’d miscalculated. 

“Huh?”

“I dare you to let me dress you up.” 

As the words left Kiriko’s mouth, Gou almost felt as though he should have misheard her. He blinked, staring up at her for a moment before he tilted his head to the side, a quirky little grin crossing his lips.

“... Dress me up?” Was he just not getting it? 

Kiriko gave an eager nod and let go of Shinnosuke’s hand, ignoring as Shinnosuke’s lips opened into an offended little “ _o_ ” shape as he stared up at her and wiggled his fingers from the loss, before returning both hands under the table to his lap, defeated. 

“Come on, come on. A dare is a dare, right?” Without waiting for him to respond, Kiriko stepped around Chase, who instantly lowered his head out of the way as she reached out and began to pull Gou out from the corner he sat in. 

“Up! Up, up, up, _nee-san_ is going to have all the fun I was denied growing up!” Kiriko beamed, though Gou could feel the power behind her intent and knew he was done for. 

“F-fun?!” Gou felt the word slip out as a little squeak as he was yanked up. 

“Wait a sec’, you--” 

“Don’t let him escape, Chase! He accepted his dare, it’s a vow!” As Gou was already beginning to squirm out of her hold, he suddenly felt tight, firm arms wrap around his waist as Chase stood, physically raising him up off the floor. Gou yelped, flailing as Kiriko began to laugh while Chase stood still, confused and tilting his head every now and then to avoid the strike of Gou’s elbow.

“Down! Put me down! _Nee-san_ it’s not funny, make him--” Kiriko had already turned away, though. Having torn open her wardrobe, she was going through the contents fast as lightning.

“Wheeeere did I put it? Come on, it’s here somewhere.” She giggled to herself. 

Gou reached out for Shinnosuke, a plea, but Shinnosuke just shrugged and reached down for his drink. 

“You dug this hole, Gou. Now Kiriko is gonna’ play dress up with her darling little brother, and Chase is going to make sure you see it through.” Looking away, Shinnosuke slurped from the can in his hand, and Gou grit his teeth, holding back a curse as Kiriko suddenly squealed and turned around, holding up something long and drapey. She grinned, then gave a nod towards the washroom. 

“Chase… Take him.” 

Oh. 

Gou felt fluffy hair tickle at his waist as Chase gave a nod, and Gou felt himself being carried off through the tiny apartment. He squirmed, hand gripping one of Chase’s shoulders as he held back the urge to drive his knee into the Roimude’s chest. 

“I got it, I got it, I _got_ it, put me the fuck down!” He was not put down, and Case ducked through the door Kiriko had opened for them. Gou met her eyes, glinting with excitement and revenge, and she gestured for him to put down on the lidded tub before she quickly kicked Chase out to guard the door. She then spun around to face Gou. 

“Are you ready for this once-in-a-lifetime transformation? I _always_ wanted to do this when we were little!” Despite the situation and awkwardness for Gou, Gou couldn’t help but be glad his sister could show so much determination and happiness over something so trivial. He huffed, crossing his arms as he turned his nose up at her. 

“ _Fine_. Jeez, I’ll do it. But I’m putting it all on myself!” Assuming she even had clothes that would fit him, to begin with, which was weird enough as it was. 

“Then, here you go!” Gou leaned back as a handful of clothes was dumped into his arms. He squinted, raising up one hand to show a plain, white button-up blouse with a lace collar and matching lace cuffs at the end of each sleeve. In the other, a tan-colored plaid skirt with white and grey accents. He scowled, looking up to her for an explanation as he noticed the size tags on both garments. 

“Oh, come on. I ordered them for me, but I’m too small for western sizes.” Shrugging, Kiriko turned away, whistling innocently as Gou climbed off the lid of her tub and pulled the skirt on over his pants. Once it was up to his waist, he fiddled with the delicate pearly buttons, grimacing a little as he sucked his stomach in. It was a tight fit, but magically it fit him despite their size difference. He slid out of his pants and stepped out of them, feeling cool air creep up his bare legs

Ordered for herself, abso-fucking-lutely. 

He pulled off his hoodie and dropped it to the floor; the shirt was button-up, but the tank top he already wore was thin and white, so he felt no need to take it off. 

“How is it?” Kiriko questioned; she sounded a little too excited to be making him wear a skirt.

“If I eat anymore tonight, these buttons are going to need a master seamstress.” Was all he said as he began to button up the shirt. It was not only very form-fitting, but also slimming around the waist. Feeling his cheeks burn, he put a hand to his hip and sighed, pausing only to pull on the beige cable knit sweater vest that had fallen out of nowhere. 

“Alright, I’m done. If you take _any_ pictures--” The beginning of his threat was cut off as Kiriko squealed, holding a hand to her mouth as she suddenly rushed up to him and reached out, beginning to fit a wig Gou had never seen before in place onto his head. 

“Gooooou! You’re so adorable, we could nearly be twins.” She laughed, taking him by the shoulders and guiding him towards the shower mirror that was placed against the wall beside the tub. She pushed him down to sit on the little stool.

“ _Huh_?! Give me a break, you may be my sister but we don’t really look--” Gou paused midspeech as he saw himself in the reflection. 

The wig on his head was dark walnut brown, just like Kiriko’s, and went down a little past his collar bone, and his already round face was made just a little softer by the bangs that framed his forehead and cheeks. Just like Kiriko, the bangs made his eyes stick out, large and doe-like. She wasn’t wrong, even a little. 

Gou felt his cheeks heat up as he glanced down, fingers curling around the soft red fabric of his skirt as he clenched his hands at his knees. 

He was…

“Oh, wait!” Kiriko turned, and Gou looked up as he heard the door open. Moments later she returned, coming to stand behind him as she focused his head back towards the mirror and began to wiggle a headband in place. 

“Ahhh, it’s perfect.” Kiriko beamed, both hands to Gou’s shoulder as she leaned down, head beside his as he risked a glance up to the mirror once more. 

It was just clothes, it was nothing he needed to get worked up over. They didn’t make him any less of a man or--

Gou was shocked by how pretty he was.

Even without makeup or false eyelashes, Gou’s face had no trouble being easily suited for the clothes he wore, and the wide body of the lace, cream-colored headband held it all in place with one medium-sized lace bow, just above his left ear. 

It all looked so… nice together. 

Gou swallowed, suddenly feeling shy; was it really okay for him to look so good?

“Like I said, I got it all for me but both the skirt and shirt were too big and I haven’t had time to return them... The headband just ended up not working out.” Kiriko clapped his shoulders and stood, and before Gou realized it, he was being tugged to his feet and directed towards the door. 

_Eh?!_

“W-wait, _nee-san_ , I’m not going out!!” Gou dug his hands into the door frame, using all the strength he had to combat her as she tried to pull him from the washroom. 

“ _Gou_!” 

He really didn’t want to be laughed at, he was going to look stupid! 

Then he noticed a pair of inky eyes watching him. His heart shot into his chest; he had forgotten Chase was right outside the door.

Gou’s face heated up to an uncomfortable degree. He was frozen in place until Kiriko managed to pry him away from the door and shove him over towards the table where all their snacks and drinks were.

“Ten minutes, that’s it! Come on, it’ll just be ten minutes!” Kiriko giggled. The green skirt swished around Gou’s ankles as he tried to back up, mortified that Kiriko had flung him into this mess. Still, she was having a good time and didn’t seem to be stressed, for once, so… 

Gou bit his lip and gave a small nod, giving in to her wishes, and crossed his arms as he forced himself to appear annoyed, rather than embarrassed. 

So what if he was in a skirt? Gou was amazing, he could pull off anything! He sat down, legs folded under himself neatly as he sat polite and “ladylike”. If Kiriko wanted a sister, _fine!_ Gou would be the better of the two for at least ten minutes before he ripped all this off and tossed it in the dumpster outback while Kiriko’s attention was elsewhere. 

“Shinnosuke- _san_ , would you like more to drink?” Gou smiled softly to Shinnosuke, an innocent air about him as he reached out and raised the pitcher of barley tea that had been set out in the middle of the table. Blinking, Shinnosuke gave a small nod, his cheeks seeming to tinge a little as Gou began to pour it, his posture perfect and movements fluid and graceful. 

“Uh, thanks…” Shinnosuke shifted, looking up to Kiriko as she came to sit next to him again. Gou set the pitcher down and cast a pleased glance at Kiriko before pushing the glass back to Shinnosuke. 

“Gou… What are you up to?” Kiriko eyed him, her cheeks puffing out a little. He smiled politely at her, giving his hand a little wave.

“Nothing, _onee-sama_ . Shinnosuke- _san_ , please enjoy your drink.” Gou folded his hands in his lap, pleased with the newfound awkwardness in the room. 

“... Why are you using _keigo_?” Kiriko leaned forward, watching him suspiciously. 

“Why, I have no idea what you could mean. Shall we continue with our game? Or have you perhaps had too much at this point, _onee-sama_?” Speaking so politely was a pain in the ass, but it was fun to watch Kiriko wrap her brain around every single instance of Gou’s perfect speech. She gave a little snort and crossed her arms, giving a nod.

“Fine! Chase, it’s your turn!” Gou nearly jumped as he felt Chase sink down to the table next to him in a blur of purple, his own posture just as neat and polite as Gou’s. 

“Turn?” Chase watched Kiriko intently, waiting for further instruction before Gou sighed, looking over at him with an annoyed expression.

“Truth or dare. Have you been paying attention or did you put yourself in sleep mode out of boredom?” Gou held back a yelp as he felt something hard and blunt slam into his knee from under the table. 

“I have not powered down at all during the evening.” Chase replied, voice even and truthful. 

“Mmhm. Whatever, just pick one.” Gou made an impatient clicking sound with his tongue and teeth and reached out for some snacks while Chase sat there quietly, processing the request that had been made of him for several moments before Shinnosuke finally spoke up.

“You don’t have to, Chase, it’s just for--”  
“No, no! I wanna know what he’d do; a truth or a dare? Give it to him, _nii-san_ .” Gou interrupted, smirking a little as he crunched into a rather sweet-tasting _senbei._

“Well, if he doesn’t want to then he doesn’t--”

“Dare.” The way Chase had said it, so nonchalant, did he even realize what he was signing himself up for? Gou snorted, looking to Shinnosuke. 

“He said _dare_.” Ugh, Gou’s neck was getting hot from the wig. Once that stupid hunk of metal was finished with his turn, Gou was marching straight back into the washroom and chucking everything out the little window near Kiriko’s bathtub. 

“Ehhh, Chase is gonna do a dare? Don’t force yourself, there’s still time to switch!” Kiriko sat up, her attention focused on the game with a mischievous little smile on her lips once more. 

“No. I will complete the dare.” Chase reaffirmed his position in the game and Gou felt his eyes roll back into his head as he reached up and began to pull the ends of his hair over one shoulder, not paying attention. Just a few minutes left and he could put this shit behind him. 

“-- With Gou.” 

Gou’s head snapped up as he looked at Shinnosuke, a deer in headlights.

“Care to repeat that?” Gou asked, feeling somewhat agitated once again. 

_Why did he hear his name?_

Kiriko laughed, swaying slightly on her knees as she bumped into Shinnosuke and pointed between Chase and Gou.

“Go on, go on, you gotta do it, it’s his dare!” _What_ was the dare though?!

Suddenly, Chase turned his head towards Gou. His hands were on his knees, his posture neat and collected. 

“Gou. For my dare, I am to hold your hand, but I believe it would be appropriate to first have your consent before proceeding. May I hold your hand?” As Chase spoke, Gou first noticed the temperature of the room beginning to rise significantly. Then, from the reflection of himself in the tv behind Chase, he realized that it wasn’t the room, it was just Gou himself because his entire face had turned redder than a cherry. 

“... You… what?” He squeaked.

“Your hand. May I hold it?” As if to demonstrate, Chase lifted his own hand for Gou to see and take.

Gou stayed silent for several moments, the request churning around inside his head before he sat back, an incredulous expression on his face.

" _Huh_ ?! Why should I hold _your_ hand!?" Gou scowled, shooting a frown towards Kiriko and a very pleased looking Shinnosuke, who stretched his arms out innocently.

"Oh come on, Gou. Don't tell me a little hand-holding is too much for a strong _Kamen Rider_ like yourself." Oh, Tomari Shinnosuke was going to get it, and get it good. How dare he!

"If Gou is not comfortable completing the task, then I will forfeit and accept my punishment for failing to complete my dare." Somehow, Chase offering to just not do it at all made things worse; as though Gou were overreacting when they all _knew_ Gou hated Chase! Gou cursed under his breath and turned back to face him, yanking Chase's hand into his own and slamming it down onto the table with little care.

“Just shut up, I'm doing it okay?! It's just… a stupid dare." It was about now that Gou wished his sister and Shinnosuke weren't so attentive when it came to the law, 'cause he could really use like, six drinks.

Chase didn’t give the slightest reaction as Gou squeezed his fingers in a bruising grip. Why was his heart beating so fast?! All he was doing was holding Chase’s hand for like, what, a minute? 

Still, Chase seemed pleased that he was able to finish his dare, his own fingers somehow warm to the touch as they curled around Gou’s. 

It was… strange.

He was a giant hunk of metal, shouldn’t he be cold? Of course his hand would be soft because he was covered with synthetic skin to _look_ human, but he wasn’t, he was--

“You look nice, Gou.” The offhand comment came as a shock, especially considering it had come from Chase. Gou’s head snapped over at him, his lips curling as a glare formed on his face.

“Dude, shut up! I don’t wanna hear that from _you_.” Gou jerked back, yanking himself free from the unusual warmth and softness of Chase’s. Across from the table, Shinnosuke’s eyebrows raised and he smiled, eyes soft and expression kind as he looked to Gou.

“Is there someone else you’d rather hear it from then, Gou? It’s not like he’s lying to make you feel better, you know.” As Shinnosuke set his drink down, Gou couldn’t help but feel something twinge painfully inside his chest. He frowned, his eyes falling to the table as he heard Shinnosuke’s words repeat inside his mind again, the playful question only adding salt to the wound. 

“That’s...”

Of course, there was someone he wanted to hear it from!

Of course, there was a person he was interested in, but it wasn’t like…

It wasn’t like he could just… ruin his sister's love life, all because he had a _stupid_ , _childish crush on Tomari Shinnosuke._

“Oh?! Gou-chan has a crush? Who, who?” Kiriko’s hands slammed down onto the table once more, subsequently leading to every single open can and glass being knocked over. 

Chaos reigned through the room as Shinnosuke and Kiriko both screamed, jumping up from their seats while Gou stumbled backward to avoid a lapful of juice that would have stained his lavender skirt. In his haste to stand, he tripped himself as the fabric of his skirt caught under his foot. He let out an undignified squeak as he flailed, about to tumble over before a pair of warm, firm arms caught him and spun him to his feet. The room whirled around him, his wig swishing at his shoulders as he suddenly found himself blinking at Chase. 

“Are you alright, Gou?” Chase’s voice held no concern or amusement. Just a calm, borderline emotionless tone.

Gou couldn’t seem to process much of anything at that moment; not even his sister and Shinnosuke bumbling around her tiny living room as they rushed to clean up the spills from her drunken antics. Then, Gou realized Chase was still holding him. 

His skin crawled, and he shoved the other male away roughly.

“Don’t _fucking_ touch me!” Chase crashed into the window, his elbow knocking a dent into the wall as both Kiriko and Shinnosuke looked over alarmed.

“Chase?” “Gou?!”

It was like Gou was a child that had played with the stove and gotten burned, somehow, and now all three pairs of eyes were looking, watching. Kiriko, drunk and confused, Chase emotionless, Shinnosuke--

Gou didn’t want to see Shinnosuke’s expression. 

He stumbled back, tripping over himself for real and landing awkwardly on his hip. He heard Kiriko call his name, surprised, but he quickly scrambled to his feet and took off, barely stopping for his shoes on the way out. 

The air had gotten cooler outside; most people Gou rushed past were wearing coats. He had managed to run several blocks before he realized he had left his hoodie at Kiriko’s, and even worse… 

_Gou was still in the stupid skirt and wig._

Gou could feel his cheeks heating up as he continued to walk aimlessly, his head low as he tried to remind himself that no one was actually watching him, he was just… nervous about being out in public in clothes that weren’t his own. 

At Least the sweater vest was decently warm, having been made with thick yarn. It was keeping his torso warm, but his arms were beginning to get rather chilly, and the skirt well, Gou was really wondering how girls just went out in skirts _at all,_ especially in the colder months. 

And they did it just to look good, too! 

When Gou was back home and changed into something warm and _reasonable_ , he promised he would look back on this and never judge a girl on her choice of outfit again. 

Gou huffed, a small cloud of mist falling from his lips. He wasn’t even really sure where he would go until he went back to Kiriko’s for his stuff… It was late, but not _too_ late; maybe there was a library still open somewhere? 

Or maybe he could sneak into the drive pit--

 _Absolutely not!!_ Letting his sister and her friends see him like this was one thing, but Gou would rather die than let Krim or any of Kiriko’s co-workers see him in these clothes. It would just be too embarrass--

“Hey, hey sister, where’re you off to, hmmm?” At first, Gou didn’t realize the voice was talking to him so he kept walking. By the time he realized it was actually him who was being spoken to, there were three men following him, all around his age. Disgust curled in his stomach and he rolled his eyes, picking up his pace a little to try and out walk them. All he had to do was ignore them, and they’d leave…

Right?

“I-I’m fine…” Was he seriously being targeted by dudes looking to hook up with random women? 

“Oh come on, _nee-chan_ , don’t be cold~ Hey, if you come with us we can go someplace warm, yeah?” Two of them laughed as the other popped up by Gou’s side, an arm reaching out and sliding around Gou’s shoulder as though to try and convince him of how safe and wonderful and fun it would be to follow three random men at night. He would have been okay with letting them off the hook, but all of a sudden there was a firm squeeze at his backside.

_Really?!_

Anger thundered through him; it would be _nothing_ to spin around and smack each of them upside their smug, overconfident ugly faces. He jerked forward and spun around to face them, a little smile taking his lips as an idea flickered through his mind and he gave a small nod. 

“Can I suggest a place?” Gou beamed, pointing his finger off down the street in a vague direction. The men looked at one another, surprised that they were actually being given the time, and then grinned as Gou turned and began to walk again, allowing them to follow him. They talked among each other, excited for what they assumed was about to be a fun night with a pretty girl.

Their plans took a tremendous dive, however, when Gou led them into an alley behind a Mister Donut and promptly began to beat the ever-living shit out of all three of them. 

One of them was immediately knocked out by a kick to the face. Confused at first, the other two then grew angry and rushed at him; they were too easy to fight, though. All Gou had to do was sidestep, trip one, then reach out and grab the third by the back of his neck and lower his face into Gou’s awaiting knee.

Once he had managed to get at least three blows in, he shoved the man into the wall and spun around, about to give the second man some one on one with his fist--

“What's all the commotion?” Gou froze as a flashlight turned on them, his hand curled up in the fabric of a t-shirt. He blinked, suddenly realizing how very… _bad_ this looked.

Especially when the person holding the flashlight was, in fact, a cop. A cop that had just stepped out of a cop car, along with his partner. 

_Fuck!_

Of course, cops would show up right in time to witness the wrong side of this. 

Of course. 

As Gou released his hold on the man's shirt, the man went scrambling in the opposite direction, followed by his two friends as one helped the other and they both hobbled after. 

Gou swallowed, suddenly nervous. 

“O-okay, it’s really not what it looks like, honestly. They were the ones who initially--” 

“That’s enough, sweetie. Put your hands where I can see them.” Gou went quiet, his cheeks puffing out as he slowly held up his hands. He hadn’t held back when dealing with the creeps, having decided to give the one who had touched him some extra attention. As a result, his knuckles were bruised, and there was even some blood caught under his thumbnail. 

The cop began to approach, snagging Gou’s hand out of the air and guiding it behind his back along with his other. 

“Wait a sec, you’re _arresting_ me?! What about _those_ assholes??” Cold handcuffs snapped shut around his wrists, locking them in place behind his back. 

“You’re not being arrested, darling. Just bringing you into custody for public disturbance.” Gou groaned, his head lowering for a few moments as he tried to think his way out of this. They were cops, so it wasn’t as though he could just… beat them up and take off. 

But wasn’t he technically in disguise?

He could do it, couldn’t he…?

But these men _were_ just doing their jobs…

“Wait, wait, why don’t you just-- My sister, she’s a cop, so--” Gou froze as a hand close around his shoulder, cold and large. The cop's thumb brushed inwards, past the collar of his shirt and towards his collarbone. A shiver ran up his spine as unease began to grow in his gut. 

“Come on, don’t make this difficult. Your sister’s a cop, isn’t she?” The second cop, who was leaning against the passenger side of the car, reached out and pulled open the door to the back seat. 

Relenting, Gou bit the inside of his cheek and began to walk forward, pausing only when he realized…

He couldn’t see the badge number or names of either of these men; their names were covered. He stopped, only several feet from the car, and dug his heels into the ground as he began to plot his escape from this fishy scene. 

“If I’m not being arrested, then why the cuffs? Take them off!” Hands suddenly closed around his shoulders, keeping him in place as anxiety began to spill over and he began to fight them. 

He wasn’t over reacting, was he?

No, this was strange. He felt…

Unsafe. 

He raised his leg, using his strength to keep the cop from being able to push him into the car. 

“Stop resisting arrest!” The cop was struggling behind him, one hand on Gou’s head and the other on his shoulder. 

“You just said you weren’t arresting me!” Gou yelled. He wriggled, hands clenched into fists behind his back as the other cop stepped around the door open door, boxing Gou in. Then, the hand on his head slipped, and the wig fell off. 

All three of them froze, staring at the wig as it sat innocently on the seat in front of them. 

“... You’re a guy?” The cop behind him sounded surprised. The three of them were motionless for several moments, before Gou took this as his chance to try and escape. 

He ducked, dropping himself into an awkward crouch before sweeping his leg out to knock one of them off their feet. The cop, the smaller of the two, fell flat on his ass while the one behind him, the taller one, jumped into action just as Gou jumped back to his feet. He barely made it down the alley before a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, and suddenly Gou felt himself being physically lifted from the ground. Alarmed, Gou began to kick and struggle with everything he had. 

“Not so fast! Hold still!” The tall cop yelled. 

“Put me the fuck down! I didn’t even do shit, those guys were asking for it!” As Gou’s back was pressed firmly against the tall cop's back, he knocked his head back and into the man’s nose, feeling something hard cave in with a _crunch_ against the back of his skull. The cop yelled, and Gou felt something hot and wet begin to drip down the back of his neck as he was thrown roughly into the back of the car. 

“ _Stupid_ _whore_! I was gonna let you off with a warning if you sucked me off, but now...!” Growling, the tall cop slammed the door shut, white gloved hand against his nose as blood dribbled down his wrist. Gou immediately popped up, confused. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?!” He pulled on his wrists, both tall cop and small cop having gotten back into the car, Small Cop at the driver's side and tall cop dealing with his nose. He looked back towards Gou, an awful smirk curling on his bloody lips. 

“Hey, Nakamura… go to the usual place, yeah?” Tall cop turned back around in his seat, and Small cop, Nakamura, gave a nod, driving off down the street. Gou was beginning to feel like he should be panicking, but he was too numb with shock at what was happening. 

“You bastards, I’m going to report this, you know!” He flopped onto his side, slamming his heel into the tinted bulletproof window. It did very little, but maybe if he flailed and kicked enough, he could knock the window out. 

“Why don’t you sit still and be quiet? No one wants to listen to the complaints of a crossdressing prostitute, anyway!” Tall cop sneered. 

Gou felt his blood boil; if there weren’t a fence between them, he would be busting their heads in. 

“I’m not-- You’re both fucked up, get me a phone so I can call my sister! She’s a cop, didn’t you fucking hear me?!” He kicked on the window again, knowing it was useless. Did his words seriously mean nothing? Gou nearly rolled off the seat as the car came to a halt at a stoplight. Shifting around, he switched his tactic and began to pound at the wire that separated the front and back of the car, startling Nakamura. He turned around in the drivers seat, an angry glare on his face. 

“If you don’t cut it out…” His hands gripped the steering wheel, and they moved on through the light as it turned green. 

“What?? You’ll throw me in _jail_?” Sitting himself up from his uncomfortable position, Gou huffed, trying to keep himself calm. 

His panic began to bubble up again as they drove past the police station completely, not a single sign of stopping as the residential areas and office buildings began to turn into warehouses and long blocks filled with abandoned buildings. Gou swallowed, making sure to map every turn they made. 

“... Where are you taking me? I thought I was under arrest.” He wriggled his wrists, holding back a grimace as the metal cut into his wrists. Tall cop glanced back at him through the mirror and smirked, but neither said anything as Nakamura continued to drive. 

Soon, they were backing up in an alleyway across from a river, which was blocked off by a ratty looking fence. There was barely any light around them, just a flickering, run-down old street lamp above them at the entrance to the alley. Gou bit his lip, mind trying to work out ways he could escape from them as they exchanged quick words with one another before shoving their doors open and stepping out.

Should he… wait until they get closer before striking? Or should he not give them a chance to get close? 

What did they even want, to begin with? One had said something gross about getting his _dick sucked_ , but--

Gou tried not to jump as the doors on each side of him were flung open; he shrunk back against the seat, eyes shifting in both directions as he tried to pinpoint who was going to move first. 

“Stop. D-don’t come any closer!” Hands were reaching for him, so he kicked at them, only to be grabbed from behind as the Tall Cop took a fistful of his hair and yanked him backwards. A sharp yelp of pain escaped him and he twisted, trying to kick at Nakamura as the small man grabbed for his ankles, laughing. 

“Come on, that skirt is so cute, let me see inside!” 

“No! Let go of me! What are you doing?!” Nakamura’s hands were freezing cold on his ankles. Uneven nails dug into his skin, leaving painful little marks as he struggled to hold down Gou’s other leg to get to his pastel yellow skirt. From above, Tall Cop slammed Gou back down onto the seat, one hand on his shoulder while the other covered his mouth. Tears, both from stress and panic, were beginning to burn in his eyes as he tried to wiggle himself free. He squirmed, and squirmed, and squirmed until Nakamura wasn’t able to keep one of his legs down, too focused on the other

Then, he kicked with all his strength, sending his heel into Nakamura’s jaw. 

Nakamura fell back with a harsh grunt, toppling out of the car. Tall Cop yelled in surprise, but had been distracted enough that he wasn’t able to avoid one of Gou’s hits as he somersaulted backward, hoping to aim another kick at Tall Cop to properly send him falling out of the car like Nakamura. 

He had just rolled over onto his stomach, having gotten up on one knee when suddenly, a hand smashed his face down onto the seat cushion below.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Behind him, there was a tearing noise as Nakamura roughly flung Gou’s light pink skirt over his back, and Gou felt awful, frigid fingers grabbing at his hips and thigh, grip tight as Nakamura came shuffling up behind him on his knees. 

“You’re gonna pay for that one, you little bastard.” He heard Nakamura sniffle, and one of the hands left him. There was a sound of a zipper being yanked down, followed by foil tearing, and Gou could hear his heart pounding in his ear as his other hip was roughly grabbed again.

“P-please, please wait, I’m sorry, please stop! Please!” Gou didn’t care if he sounded pathetic; he was scared. 

Tall Cop sneered, hand fisted in Gou’s hair something hot and hard began to nudge against Gou’s rear. There was little Gou could have done to be prepared for the awful, burning pain that suddenly seared up inside of him. He shrieked, immobile from the pain for several moments as Nakamura fully pushed the entirety of his cock inside of Gou with a heavy gasp. 

“S-so tight… so hot…” Nakamura groaned, oblivious to Gou’s pained cries. 

“N-no, stop! Stop it! It hurts, it hurts!!” Gou’s neck arched a little and he tried to move, or do _anything_ , really, but he was stuck, arms still cuffed behind his back and moist face pushed into the wet spot his own tears and saliva had caused on the seat cushion below. 

The hands on his hips shifted downwards, thumbs brushing inwards and up as Nakamura grabbed his rear in both hands and slowly began to pull out, only to shove back in with horrible, brutal strength.

“He’s so tight… _fuck_ , s’almost he hasn’t done this before…” Nakamura’s hips were starting to smack into Gou from behind, and Gou squeezed his eyes shut. Would it stop faster if he just stayed still and let him finish? 

Gou didn’t want that, though… He wanted to fight them, so bad. So, so bad. More tears were burning in his eyes, and suddenly he felt clammy fingers squeeze his chin to raise his head; Tall Cop had scooted in, dick out and hardened and just about poking Gou in the cheek as Tall Cop urged Gou to open his mouth and take it. The head glistened, wet against the corner of Gou’s lips and he grit his teeth, tempted to let it in so he could bite it off. 

“Come on, open up~” The grip on Gou’s chin grew tighter as Tall Cop’s thumb pressed between his lips and against his teeth. Gou breathed heavily through his nose, trying to keep his teeth clenched even as pain tore through his body. 

“I said open up!” Tall Cop’s hand lashed out, striking Gou over the eye. He squeezed his eyes closed again, trying to hide his face away as the slamming of Nakamura’s hips suddenly grew erratic and needy. Moans of pain bubbled out of Gou’s clenched teeth; at least he was almost finished, right?

Desperate for relief, Nakamura all but tugged Gou away from Tall Cop as he wrapped his arms around Gou’s midsection and suddenly stilled, his hips shuddering against Gou as he came. Then, Nakamura sighed in relief, and Gou trembled, biting his lip as he felt Nakamura’s pitiful dick slide out the short distance it had penetrated. 

There was a sniffle and a noise Gou couldn’t comprehend, something… off, and needy, and then Gou felt hands on him, large and firm gripped, moving him and rolling him roughly onto his back. He barely had time to register it was Tall Cop who was moving at the speed of light, and before he knew it, Tall Cop was shoving Gou’s legs against his chest and starting to shove into him. Gou squirmed, whining in pain as he felt himself begin to stretch painfully again. 

“S-stop it, g--!!” Gou was cut off as a pair of knuckles slammed into his face, stunning him into silence. Tall Cop didn’t stop there with a single blow, however, and struck Gou a few more times for good measure, until Gou’s vision was spinning and he had to blink blood from his eyes. Tall Cop then shoved himself the rest of the way in, causing Gou to cry out again. 

“ _P-please!_ St-- _Augh_ , y-you’re..” Gou’s voice hitched up as Tall Cop gave another thrust, the head of his cock squeezing against a place in Gou that had his cheeks burning as a tingling sensation ran up his spine and to his abdomen. It was shocking, and only made Gou’s eyes burn further as his body began to turn against him despite all the agony and humiliation. 

“What’s this? Hey, is Maeda’s dick that much better than mine?” Nakamura scoffed, and Tall Cop, who was apparently named Maeda, drew himself out very slowly, cold hands gripped around Gou’s ankles in a bruising grip. 

“It’s ‘cause I’m taller.” Maeda gave a snort, laughing as he released one of Gou’s ankles and went for his semi-flaccid cock. Gou strained, shaking his head as he tried to keep from being touched any further. 

“D-don’t fucking touch me, you bastard!” As Maeda’s hand wrapped around Gou, Gou spat a mouthful of blood towards his face, a deranged grin spreading across his lips as the saliva mixed fluid landed on his goal; Maeda’s face. 

Maeda flinched back, rage crossing his face for several moments before he grinned again. He reached out, yanking Gou up by the hair so he could smash their lips together. A shocked whimper was muffled as Maeda’s tongue slipped into his mouth, slurping loudly as Maeda licked and lapped around every bit of skin and saliva he could reach. 

At the same time, he began to shift inside Gou again, thrusting up and into Gou as deeply as possible. He released Gou’s other ankle, his hand sliding up into Gou’s shirt, under the layers of sweater, cotton, and his under shirt, and pressed a cold finger into one of Gou’s nipples, rubbing and pinching.

Little sparks of pleasure began to flicker within him; the teasing and stimulation were starting to overpower him. Maeda broke the kiss as Gou moaned, his breath coming out in sharp pants as he struggled against himself to not give in. 

It all hurt so bad, so why was it beginning to feel so good? 

Gou squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as he tried to imagine he was someplace else. Anywhere, it didn’t matter. He prayed for something to come to mind, anything, a place he could distract himself. Someplace safe.

For a split second, Gou felt a warm hand gently hold his own. Warm and soft, with a strange mix of caution and confidence. As though Gou’s hand were delicate. He hadn’t felt anything like it before, except maybe earlier when he was crammed inside Kiriko’s apartment with his sister, Shinnosuke, and--

Gou’s eyes snapped open, another moan ripping from his throat as Maeda slammed into him, tearing him from his attempt to flee reality. 

“You’re really going at it, huh, Maeda. Don’t tell me you’re actually into men?” As though he hadn’t been the one to force himself on Gou first, Nakamura was now sitting just a few inches away from Gou, a cigarette hanging between his teeth as he scrolled through his phone. He suddenly paused, a wicked grin curling on his lips. He turned, holding the phone up, and focused it on Gou. Seeming to get what his partner was doing, Maeda grinned and gave Gou’s nipple another squeeze before reaching down between them and grabbing his cock, beginning to pump as he thrust into Gou. Gou squirmed, unable to keep quiet as the hand roughly jerked him into full hardness. 

“C’mon, you gonna cum with me? I know you like it, look how hard you are; you’re practically begging for more!” Both cops laughed this time, and the phone was pushed closer to Gou’s bloody, sweat drenched face.

All he could do was take it, and it made Gou angry. 

Maeda’s thrusts suddenly began to grow uneven. He stroked and squeezed Gou’s cock relentlessly, and Gou couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whimper of a moan as he came, his toes curling as the pleasure rocked through his body. When the orgasm hit, Gou wished he could vomit. He could only stifle his crying as best he could, to at least give some kind of power to himself. 

A hot, sticky sensation suddenly burned within him, and Gou felt like breaking down into tears all over again as he realized Maeda must have been fucking him without a condom. He whined in pain, his body twitching as he gasped for breath to keep himself calm. Maeda was still inside of him, thrusts firm and slow as he milked himself dry into Gou. It was revolting, and Gou wasn’t even sure how to process any of this to begin with, even as it was ending. 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” Gou nearly bit a hole through his lip as he felt Maeda pulling out of him. Fluid dribbled out shortly after, and Gou didn’t want to know what it must look like. 

Gou wished he had any strength left to kick him. First, he would kick him in the dick. Then, he would stomp it until there was nothing left and move onto his face. He wouldn’t stop until there was nothing but a pile of flesh-like paste left on the ground. 

“Hey, Maeda… you came in him.” Nakamura, who had gotten out of the car, was getting himself situated in the driver's seat. 

“So? I’m not using one of those things, my dicks too big. Also they ruin the _experience._ ” Maeda zipped himself away, looking away from Gou’s trembling form as he yawned. 

“ _So?_ You’re not worried about him running with your DNA?” Nakamura glanced at them through the rear view mirror, and Gou suddenly started feeling uneasy all over again. 

“W-wont…” He mumbled, unable to speak his sentence fully due to nervousness. 

“Huh?” Maeda looked down, blinking at Gou. Gou shrunk away, curling his leg up as he tried to put some distance between himself and the other man. 

“I-I won't tell, s-so please…” Gou shivered, his voice barely a whisper. 

“He says he won’t tell.” Maeda gave a nod and a shrug, looking up to Nakamura. He then looked back to Gou and reached out, giving Gou’s heavily bruised cheek a few pats before both of his hands wrapped around Gou’s neck.

Panic washed over him as his airway was sealed off. He couldn’t even fight it; his hands were useless and wrists torn raw. He squeezed his eyes shut, a few more tears dripping down his cheeks as his body began to struggle. If he hadn’t been so exhausted, then maybe he would have been able to hold his breath long enough to fight back. 

“That’s it, sweetie. It’ll be over soon. I’m sorry, but I really can’t risk you running.” Gou could feel his adrenaline beginning to kick in; he was going to die, and he could do nothing other than flail weakly. 

Was he going to die? 

Why was this even happening? 

Because Gou couldn’t handle the stress of his sister’s boyfriend being the same guy he had a crush on? 

Because he couldn’t handle dealing with the fact that... Chase wasn’t a one dimensional being that had no feelings? 

… Because Gou was awful to him, knowing that Chase would still never hurt him? Knowing that Chase wanted to be friends? 

Did Gou take his life for granted? 

His eyes slowly opened; his heart was pounding in his head, louder than anything he had heard in his entire life. Maeda was over him, eyes wide and lips split into a horrifying grin. 

A flash of silver and purple flickered through Gou’s swimming vision, and suddenly he could breathe again. 

Gou gasped, cold air rushing into his lungs. There was yelling, and Gou felt himself being lifted into warm, gentle arms. All he could do was gasp and wheeze, body spasming as he struggled to regain control of his body. 

There was a screech of tires, followed by a _woosh_ and a heavy clang of metal, followed by shocked yelling. 

Gou opened his eyes, squinting as bright headlights flooded his vision. In front of him there was a cop car with a dented hood, and standing over him was Chase, one arm holding him close while the other held the cop car back. Tires squealed against the pavement, and Gou could barely hear Nakamura yelling before he suddenly pulled back and took off, one of the back doors still hanging open. Gou blinked at Chase, confused. 

“Chase…?” Gou’s voice came out mousy and quiet. Slowly, Chase began to kneel, lowering Gou to his knees. He then reached between Gou’s bound wrists and gave the metal links a hard pinch with his forefinger and thumb. There was a metallic _snap,_ and Gou felt his arms fall forward, dead weight against his sides. Gou swallowed, unable to say anything; unable to comprehend that Chase was there, and that Chase _saved_ him. 

“I won’t ask if you’re alright, but if you would let me, I would like to escort you to the hospital.” Chase’s hand was at his shoulder, warm and gentle. Gou shrugged him off, as though he had been stung. 

“Gou?” Chase watched him, his soft eyes free of judgment or pity. 

For some reason, it made Gou angry. 

Why... 

“Gou, you’re in shock and you need immediate medical assistance. I must escort you to a hospital.” Standing, Chase had begun to pull Gou up when Gou suddenly shoved him away, allowing himself to fall back onto his knees.

“Get away from me! You’re just a fucking _roidmude_ , don’t pretend like you-- _you--_ ” Why was he yelling again? And at Chase, who had just rescued him from being murdered by some psychopaths in an alley. 

“I am. But, Kiriko will worry. And I...” Chase trailed off, only to reach down and scoop Gou up. 

Gou flailed, caught off guard as Chase held him effortlessly in both arms. 

“P-put me down, you stupid tin can!” Despite the demand, Gou couldn’t help but cling as Chase began to walk with confidence. 

“I will not.” Chase said, voice calm and even. It scared Gou that he was beginning to feel relaxed, despite everything that had happened. He wanted to beat his fists against Chase and scream until his voice was wrecked and his throat was bloody.

“Please... please, just put me down....” Gou could feel himself trembling again as the events began catching up with him again. He was awful, didn’t he deserve to just be left there while Chase went back to celebrating with his friends? Chase knew Gou hated him, so why--

“I’m here, Gou.” For once, Chase was able to look down at him. Gou watched him, eyes searching through Chase’s own. Then, Gou felt his head lower against Chase’s chest. His torso was warm, and if Gou paid attention, he could hear the various mechanics and technology inside that helped make Chase operate. He closed his eyes, letting out a small breath as he let his battered body relax in Chase’s arms. Gou didn't understand why Chase was being so nice to him, but still...

Chase... he really was warm. 


End file.
